


S2E2: Valiant

by TheOfficialMendelWeisenbachfeld



Series: 65 Episodes of Merlin Rewrites [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialMendelWeisenbachfeld/pseuds/TheOfficialMendelWeisenbachfeld
Summary: Gwen doesn't like Knight Valiant, whether it's because he's trying to win Morgana's affection or kill Prince Arthur, she's not quite sure.
Relationships: Gwen & Morgana (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: 65 Episodes of Merlin Rewrites [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	S2E2: Valiant

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a much less intense Gwen/Morgana storyline for this fic, since there wasn't too much crazy flirting between Merlin and Arthur in this episode. Hope you enjoy! :)

Gwen had a front row seat for the tournament, right next to Morgana. She looked on nervously at the crowd of men who were preparing to fight for the chance to win, Arthur among them. This type of fighting had always made her nervous, especially when one of her friends – well, Arthur was hardly a friend – was involved. She looked to her left at Morgana, who was clearly enjoying the tournament, clapping and cheering throughout each match. She shook her head. Morgana was certainly less squeamish about these things, trusting that the knights who had enough bravery to enroll in such an event were smart enough not to get themselves killed.

Later that night, the participants of the tournament were lining up to formally meet the king, and Knight Valiant approached Lady Morgana in his mustard yellow cape. Gwen frowned, wishing he would be on his way already. There was something off-putting about him, something she couldn’t yet put her finger on, but clearly Morgana hadn’t picked up on it.

“I saw you competing today,” she said, a waver in her voice.

“I saw you watching,” he replied, “I understand the tournament champion has the honor of escorting my Lady to the feast.” Suddenly Gwen knew exactly what it was about him that she didn’t like.

“That’s correct,” Morgana answered, flashing the knight her beautiful smile.

“Then I will give anything to win the tournament.” Gwen rolled her eyes, subtly so that nobody would notice. She looked down the line and noticed Arthur was experiencing a similarly fiery jealousy. For once, she could understand how the prince was feeling. As Valiant walked away, she cast a glare into the back of his head, hoping with all her might that he wouldn’t win the tournament and escort Morgana to the feast.

––––

When the last day of the tournament finally came, Gwen was watching the fight on the edge of her seat. Arthur was fighting Valiant, and she believed Merlin when he told her the knight was using magic. As annoying as Arthur could be, Gwen certainly didn’t want to see him dead.

After a few grueling minutes of fighting, the snakes on Valiant’s shield came to life. The crowd of onlookers rose to their feet, realizing that Arthur’s accusations had been true. Valiant looked panicked.

“He is using magic,” Uther fumed. 

“Now they see you for what you really are,” Arthur said, glad to put the knight in his place. He was still afraid, vulnerable without his sword or his shield. Slowly, he stepped backward.

Valiant ordered the snakes to go after the prince, shouting “Kill him!” Now it was Arthur who was panicking. In a moment of brilliance, Morgana leaned over the wall and tossed him a sword. It was only a matter of moments before he had beheaded both snakes. The two men fought briefly until Arthur drove his sword through Valiant’s stomach.

“Looks like I’ll be going to the feast after all,” he whispered in the dying man’s ear. Gwen applauded the prince with the rest of the crowd, though she was too unsettled to cheer with them.

––––

That evening, Arthur escorted Morgana to the feast, as the rightful winner of the tournament. It pained Gwen to see her mistress on the prince’s arm but at least she could be glad it wasn’t Valiant escorting her. Just minutes after arriving at the party, she noticed Morgana and Arthur having a row, and the pair separated. Arthur turned to speak with Merlin, and Morgana walked toward Gwen, likely to complain about the prince.

“Can you believe he won’t admit I saved him, Gwen?” Morgana asked the moment she was in earshot. Gwen smiled, knowing how arrogant Arthur could be.

“I can believe it, in fact, but that doesn’t mean he’s right. Without your help, we might not be celebrating right now.” Morgana smiled at her adoringly.

“You always know the right thing to say, Gwen.”

“The truth is the truth, my Lady, plain and simple.” That comment earned her an even wider smile from Morgana, who suggested they retire for the night.

“They don’t need me here anyway, I might as well be getting to bed.”

––––

Once they were alone within the walls of Morgana’s chambers, Gwen got up the nerve to ask a question she’d been mulling over for some time.

“My Lady?” she asked.

“Yes, Gwen?” Morgana replied from behind the privacy screen.

“Do you… forgive me if this is rude… do you have feelings for Prince Arthur?” She heard a chuckle.

“Oh no, dear Gwen, of course I don’t. I just like to toy with his feelings, because he’s ever so sensitive. Although, now that I think of it, I wouldn’t be surprised if he did have feelings for me.” At that moment, Morgana emerged from behind the privacy screen in a long, silky nightgown. “I mean, who could blame him? I’m gorgeous.”

Gwen flushed, suddenly very aware of just how gorgeous she found Morgana to be. Between her long, dark hair, her slender frame, her angular features, and her bright, sunny laugh, there was no part of her mistress she didn’t adore.

“Why do you ask, Gwennie? Do you have feelings for the prince?” This time it was Gwen’s turn to laugh.

“Oh no, my Lady, I couldn’t even imagine what that would be like. He’s so rude!”

“Isn’t he just? And so self-centered! It’s as if the only people in the world that matter to him are himself and the knights.”

“Exactly,” Gwen agreed, “he makes me question if I’m even attracted to men at all.” Morgana tilted her head at this, an inquisitive look painting her features. Gwen realized what she’d said a moment too late, and her eyes widened in horror.

“Does that mean you’re… forgive me if I’m wrong, Gwen… are you attracted to women?” Gwen didn’t know what to say. How could she tell the woman standing before her how much she adored her? How often she imagined her long arms wrapping her in an embrace, or her infectious smile bleeding through a kiss? She stood unmoving in front of Morgana, willing herself to say something, anything, but nothing came out.

“I won’t be angry if you are, Gwen, in fact… I’ve been wondering myself if men are even worth my time.” Her eyes flicked down to her maidservant’s lips for just a moment, then back up to her still wide-open eyes. “I want to do an experiment.”

“What kind of experiment, my Lady?” Gwen had found her voice, invigorated by her mistress’ vague confession.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course, my Lady.”

“Then close your eyes.” Gwen obeyed, slightly terrified of what Morgana might do.

After a few agonizing seconds, Gwen felt hands on her shoulders. She felt Morgana’s hot breath on her nose, and heard the woman step closer to her so that the fabric of their skirts brushed together. Then, there were lips on her. Gwen had never kissed anyone, so it wasn’t as though she had anything to go by, but this was definitely the best kiss of her life. Morgana’s mouth was warm and inviting, somehow simultaneously soft and firm.

Feeling slightly more courageous, Gwen wrapped her arms around Morgana’s neck. The other woman cradled her face in her long, delicate fingers and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Finally, after an indeterminate amount of time had passed, Gwen broke the kiss and looked up into her mistress’ eyes.

“So, what are the results of the experiment, my Lady?” she asked sweetly.

“I’m not sure yet, I think I’ll have to keep testing out theories,” Morgana replied, grinning before capturing Gwen’s lips in another kiss.


End file.
